


DispiritedTale

by Time_Bomb



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cream, Errorink - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Horrorlust - Freeform, Inspired, M/M, New Years, Nightkiller - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dustberry - Freeform, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Bomb/pseuds/Time_Bomb
Summary: This story was inspired by Fandomart’s story Dystopiantale.The kingdom of Bou was silent that night. Only the whispered tales of the thief and assassin that roamed the cities were heard. “Don't go outside, my children,” they said, “or Matar will get you.”  Matar… the name was like the plague. Spreading even as far as the small fishing village miles outside of the walled kingdom. The guards at the castle were fearful but kept their spot, not moving. Tonight, though, the city could rest knowing that Matar was not on the hunt, because tonight, Matar was a thief and not a killer.A story of a crown, an assassin, and a prince.
Relationships: Classic/Red, Dream/Cross, Dust/Blueberry, Error/Ink, Nightmare/Killer, horror/lust
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	DispiritedTale

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! This took me so long to make. And I published it on New Years! Happy 2021 everybody <3

[DispiritedTale Cover/Chapter 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJfViQtAaZz/)

* * *

The kingdom of Bou was silent that night. Only the whispered tales of the thief and assassin that roamed the cities were heard. “Don't go outside, my children,” they said, “or Matar will get you.” Matar… the name was like the plague. Spreading even as far as the small fishing village miles outside of the walled kingdom. The guards at the castle were fearful but kept their spot, not moving. Tonight, though, the city could rest knowing that Matar was not on the hunt, because tonight, Matar was a thief and not a killer.

* * *

Chapter 1 -

The knife tapped quietly on the south stone wall of the castle, looking for something. Its dark red handle was held carefully by a shadowed figure. The figure moved the knife down, still tapping, till a hollow sound came from the wall. The figure grinned. 

“Perfect,” His voice was rough but also soothing at the same time. Digging the knife into the wall he started cutting out a hole. “They should really stop making fake walls to hide their gold,“ he muttered to himself. When the circle was complete, it fell toward him. He quickly caught it before it could land and make a loud noise. 

After carefully putting the piece of wall down, he grabbed his bag and crept inside the pitch-black tunnel. His skeleton fingers dragged along the tunnel wall, guiding him in the dark. His cloak trailed behind him in all its glory. The cloak was red that faded into black, a gift from his parents before they left him. After a quarter hour, he saw a yellowish-gold light up ahead. 

Determining that the yellow light was the vault, the thief made his way toward it. As he crossed the threshold, his eyes widened. Gold and diamonds glittered and shined; there were piles and piles of gold blocks stacked up to the ceiling. If the skeleton was any other thief, he would have filled his bag with as much gold as he could, but he was not here for the gold or the diamonds.

His eyes dragged to the center of the vault. There it was. The original King’s Crown. Originally a mere rumor, a fairy tale, but now, it glistened in front of his eyes. The crown glittered like the morning sun. It’s ruby and sapphire jewels seemed to glow. The skeleton’s eyes glinted. 

“Perfect.” He smiled. It must be his favorite word. He placed his bag near the archway out of the vault and pulled out a pair of black gloves. Carefully he made his way to the crown before- _clunk_. The tile under his foot dropped down and he scowled in annoyance. Ducking just in time, an arrow flew over his head and into the wall beside him, cutting through the gold pile. 

He stood back up. “Ghost’s Gold…” The skeleton looked at the floor to determine what tile was a trap and which one was safe. Picking up a block of ghost‘s gold, he tossed it on the floor a few feet ahead of him. Nothing happened. After a few more throws, he was able to figure out which parts of the floor were safe, and which ones were traps. 

Slowly, he made his way to the crown. Up close his grin came back. His fingers traced the crown ever so gently before he pulled away. He reached into his bag and grabbed a pair of black gloves. 

Pulling on the gloves, he carefully picked up the crown. No traps seemed to be activated. The skeleton let out the breath he had been holding. He made his way back to the archway where his pack was and gently put the crown in the bag. The thief took off the black gloves before putting them into the bag and taking out some grey and red gloves. These were fingerless gloves, except that the pinky and ring finger were still there. Those two fingers were red while the rest of the glove was grey. After he put them on, the skeleton grabbed his bag and stood up.

He made his way back through the tunnel, taking his time. When he got out into the open, sunlight poured from the right. The skeleton lifted his hand to shade his eyes. He turned to his left, lowering his hand. Stuffing his hands into his dark blue pockets, humming a small tune, the thief made his way to town.

.-.

The skeleton dropped the coin purse in front of the wolf monster. The monster’s ears perked up at the sound of the coins hitting the counter of the stall. She smiled.

“What do you need, Killer?” The wolf monster asked, her blind eyes looking up at him. Her soothing voice washed over the other like a wave. Killer shifted the leather strap of his bag to a more comfortable position and a small grin crept up.

“Some African Lilies,” Killer paused before adding, “If you have some left, Aki.” The wolf nodded before wattling to a small chest in the back of the stall. 

“Where were you last night? We were playing poker without you,” the wolf asked as she returned with the flowers.

Killer smiled. “Oh, you know, stayed home. I wanted to get some extra sleep,” Killer hesitated - knowing what he was about to say was probably a sensitive subject - before asking, “How is Doe?”

“She is actually doing much better!” The blind wolf went back over to the front of the stall. Doe was Aki’s wife and had suffered in an accident which caused her leg to break in an unusual way. As a deer monster, it was a particularly bad injury.

“Here you go, Killz,” Aki handed the flowers to his friend. Killer carefully put the flowers in his bag. He leaned on the stall.

“That’s wonderful news!” Killer beamed, happy that Doe was getting better, “How long before she can walk?” Aki paused for a moment, thinking.

“Well she is already up and walking,” Aki giggled. “Well, more like limping, but at least she can come cuddle with me!” Killer laughed at Aki’s excitement. Cuddles were the best. Killer thought back to when he was little.

Back then, Aki and Doe raised Killer after his parents abandoned him. Growing up, Killer was the only boy in the house. He had two moms - Aki and Doe - and three sisters who were also adopted. Growing up in a house full of ladies, Killer learned to be respectful, patient, and strong. Killer was often bullied for living with girls, but he defended himself, often to the point where he got in trouble for it. 

“When are you coming back?” Aki’s question snapped Killer out of his thoughts.

“So, definitely on New Years,” Killer answered. It had been two whole months since he really stayed with them. Of course he visited, how could he not? This was the family that raised him. Killer straightened up, realizing New Years was tomorrow, “Welp, I have to go, bye!”

“Bye!!!” Aki waved at Killer as he left and with a bittersweet smile, Killer made his way to the castle.

‘_’

The black skeleton watched as a taller skeleton showed his brother, Dream, how to do a math problem.

“No! Creators, you are so- ug!” The taller skeleton nearly said stupid, but the golden prince gave him a desperate look. The younger prince was not dumb, it was just he thought in a different way. Technically he was right. X did equal 7. The tall skeleton took a deep breath and started again. 

“Do you get it now Dream?,” asked the taller skeleton after ten minutes of explaining. Dream nodded his head. “Good, now it’s your turn, Nightmare.”

“Yes, Aster,” Nightmare snapped sarcastically. The dark skeleton got up and went to the blackboard. Aster’s smile was strained as he drew Nightmare’s problem on the board. 8 + 35w - 6 = 177. Nightmare grabbed a piece of chalk and began.

“W = 5,” Nightmare announced after a few moments. Aster looked at the problem and frowned. He had been sure this problem would be a challenge for the prince.

“You are correct,” Aster said. He paused. “Good job- that’s it for math today. You may go play now.” 

Dream hopped up from his seat and grabbed his brother’s arm with excitement. Nightmare winced at the almost painful grip. “Come on bro, let’s go to the garden!” 

Nightmare nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and allowed himself to be dragged by Dream.

The garden was huge. It was as simple as that. When you exit out the grand doors that lead to the garden, there is a stone path. The stone path leads to a large fountain. Dream leaned over the side of the fountain to get a good look at the water. Meanwhile, Nightmare stood respectfully with his hand behind his back nearby. He looked at the flowers that grew around the stone path. Not one flower was out of place. 

“Just how Dad likes it,” Nightmare thought. He never liked the perfection of the flowers. Flowers were supposed to grow freely and not be pruned 24/7 by the gardeners. Looking around, a memory arose of a particular day with his father. 

That day the king had taken both Nightmare and Dream to the streets, showing the boys the poor and telling them how lucky they are to be born princes. He showed how the poor were beaten, how hungry they were. It left a scar on the twins. That night, Dream couldn’t fall asleep for a long time. All he could do was cry. Nightmare hated seeing Dream cry and stayed with his brother all night trying to comfort him. Dream had thankfully fallen asleep at midnight leaving Nightmare alone with his thoughts. After that day, the darkness became a friend. At least with his new lover he would never be alone.

“Nightmare!” Dream’s voice pulled Nightmare out of his daze. 

“What?” Nightmare was confused.

“I asked if you wanted to explore the garden, silly,” Dream beamed. 

“Sure,” Nightmare said quietly. Dream grabbed his arm and led him through the garden.

!=!

Nightmare giggled as he watched Killer struggle to get over the large stone wall that protected the royal garden. Killer had been trying for the last ten minutes. Killer’s black leggings, white dress shirt, and red cloak didn’t help. Along with that, his bag kept getting stuck on the rocks that jetted out.

“Oh, stop laughing-” Killer yelped as he fell back off the wall. Thankfully, he landed on a patch of dirt. He sat up with a slight groan and glared up at his bag that was stuck up on the wall. 

“Need help?” the prince asked in a hushed voice. He carefully made his way closer to the other, but didn’t leave the stone path. His black maxi dress would get dirty, and this was one of the only dresses he liked. Killer got up, brushing off the dirt from his pants. 

“No, thank you,” Killer shook his head. Tearing off his cloak, Killer began the climb back up to get his bag. “I got this, Prince Nightmare!” Killer shouted. Nightmare smiled. He turned and looked around the garden. Dream was nowhere to be seen. Not that he minded. Being alone with his lover was superlative. The garden was more gorgeous without anybody there. Roses and tulips took on a rainbow-themed palette that painted most of the garden. The flowers basked in the warm sunlight, and bees and birds flew around with butterflies. Magic kept them all alive in winter.

“Got it!!!” Killer’s voice pulled Nightmare from his thoughts. Killer had somehow made his way back up and down the wall uninjured, but tired. Nightmare smiled. The drained skeleton made his way to the prince.

“Got me anything?” Nightmare asked softly. Killer nodded before pulling the African Lilies out of his bag. Nightmare smiled. He couldn’t wait to spend New Years with his lover.

^ Midday ^

Later that day, when the sun was high in the sky, Nightmare giggled as Killer pressed a kiss to the younger’s temple. Nightmare playfully pushed him. 

“I love you so much,” said Nightmare with a smile that seemed to glow. Killer laughed.

“I love you too.” Killer pulled himself off of the bench that they were resting on. “I have to go soon.” Nightmare looked up at him curiously,

“Where are you going?” Nightmare’s voice was hushed. Killer sighed, pulling himself up from the bench. He grabbed his cloak and bag from beside the rough stone seat.

“I promised my family I would be home for New Years,” Killer flashed him a bittersweet smile. “I haven’t been with them as a family in a long time,” Nightmare got up and grabbed his hand. The two of them hesitated, locking eyes.

“Stay safe.” Nightmare’s calm voice made Killer relax.

“Will do, my queen.” 

_?!_

“I’m home!!!” Killer called to his family as he launched himself through the door, scaring his youngest sister. The small rabbit monster jumped and cried out.

“Killer!!” She stomped her foot angrily., “You know not to scare me like that!” She smoothed her skirts, giving him a reprimanding look.

“Sorry, Carrie.” Killer hugged his adopted sister. He pulled away and put his cloak and bag on one of the nearby hooks that formed a long line along the wall by the door. Many hooks had small satchels or jackets that he recognized hung on them. One of the many things that had not changed. “You look great by the way.” Carrie grinned at the compliment. She had always adored her big brother. 

“Thank you, I picked out that dress myself.” A new voice came from the open archway to their right. The human was drop-dead gorgeous. Like the dark prince, the human was wearing a red maxi dress with red eyeshadow. Her black hair was curled and seemed to float behind her. Black three inch high heels matched the dark black leggings that hugged her legs.

“Yeah, I bet you did, Carol,” Killer teased. “Carrie looks better than you though,” He ducked out of the way as Carol came after him. The boy laughed when she missed and quickly ran into the living room. There in the left corner sat a deer monster on a tan recliner. “Hey Ma!” Killer greeted. Doe looked up from her book that she was reading.

“Why hello there, my boy!” Doe got up slowly and Killer was about to help her when- _bonk_ \- Killer hissed in pain and held the back of his skull.

“Hey!” Killer snapped, turning around to see Carol, “Rude!!!”

“You too, you brat!” Carol fumed. 

Doe watched as the two oldest children fought. “Oh boy, they will never change will they?” Doe asked Aki who walked up beside her. Aki was wearing a black pencil skirt, white dress shirt, and a black suit jacket. Her outfit matched with her wife who was wearing a white pencil skirt, white shirt, and a white sweater. Unlike most deer monsters, Doe was more of a human with deer features, while Aki was like the canine group, a wolf standing on two legs. A ghost came up behind them.

“Are they fighting again?” The ghost’s voice was soft and gentle, like a piece of glass that could break easily.

“Yes,” Doe said, stroking the ghost’s head. The ghost flinched slightly at the touch, as she always did, and made her way over to the two fighting siblings. 

“Um… hello Killer,” The ghost greeted, floating a few inches off the ground so she could be closer to Killer’s height.

“Izzy!” Killer spun around and hugged his youngest sister. Izzy yelped as her bro tightly hugged her. 

Unlike Napstablook, Izzy looked like a young human girl. Her frame was thin and spindly. Her hair was cut short and part of it covered her left eye, while the right side was shaved. Izzy wore a long nightgown that went down to her ankles. Her ghostly color theme was white and baby blue. 

Izzy was able to wiggle herself out of Killer’s strong grip. She looked up at her brother and gave him a soft smile.

“Will you two please stop fighting?” Izzy mumbled.

“Sure thing, Sissy,” Killer answered, flashing her a playful smile.

O.O

After dinner, the six of them relaxed in the living room. Killer and Carol were still arguing and throwing insults at each other, some of which contained an unhealthy amount of cursing. Occasionally one of the others would protest their fighting, but they all knew how much Killer and Carol really loved each other. They each told stories from the past year, catching up on things they had missed. The house was filled with laughter and as Killer looked around at these five people he loved so much, he was filled with joy. This was the best way to spend the last evening of the year. Killer felt like an incredibly lucky skeleton.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Writing by me  
> Editing by my mom  
> Just sitting there being cool by my bro
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Plz leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
